gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?/Episode Guide
Season 1 (1991) 1. The Taking of the Shrew — September 30, 1991 2. The Case of the Cribbed Crater — October 1, 1991 3. It's the Pits — October 2, 1991 4. The Big Ness Mess — October 3, 1991 5. Seizing the Sea — October 4, 1991 6. The Gateway Getaway — October 7, 1991 7. Ripping Off the Rock — October 8, 1991 8. The Case of the False-False Teeth — October 9, 1991 9. The Lincoln Conspiracy — October 10, 1991 10. The Canal Caper — October 11, 1991 11. The Great Wall Haul — October 14, 1991 12. The Case of the Burgled Bugatti — October 15, 1991 13. The Square Scam — October 16, 1991 14. The Case of the Purloined Pen — October 17, 1991 15. The Great Liberty Lift — October 18, 1991 16. The SAT Score Scam — October 21, 1991 17. Torch Song — October 22, 1991 18. The Hammering Hank Heist — October 23, 1991 19. Big Ben Bagged — October 24, 1991 20. Diamonds Are A Crook's Best Friend — October 25, 1991 21. The Bridge Bust — October 28, 1991 22. The Fall Collection Caper — October 29, 1991 23. Minnehaha: The Filching of the Falls — October 30, 1991 24. The Radioscope Ripoff — October 31, 1991 25. Who Pinched Pisa? — November 1, 1991 26. The Checkmate Checkout — November 4, 1991 27. The Forbidden City Snatch — November 5, 1991 28. The Case of the Missing Queen — November 6, 1991 29. Raceway Ripoff — November 7, 1991 30. Brandenburglary — November 8, 1991 31. The Case of the Reef Thief — November 11, 1991 32. The Library Lift — November 12, 1991 33. The Great Head Heist — November 13, 1991 34. The Nose Knows — November 14, 1991 35. The Troubled Triangle — November 15, 1991 36. The Chunnel Channel Caper — November 18, 1991 37. The Taking of the Tower — November 19, 1991 38. The Case of the Purloined Pipeline — November 20, 1991 39. Monumental Malfeseance — November 21, 1991 40. The Case of the Lifted Lines — November 22, 1991 41. Stompin' at the Stock Exchange — November 25, 1991 42. The Rosetta Ripoff — November 26, 1991 43. The Time Bandit — November 27, 1991 44. Who Stole the Hole? — November 28, 1991 45. The Fat Lady Sings No More — November 29, 1991 46. What Goes Up — December 2, 1991 47. The Taking of the Towers — December 3, 1991 48. The Case of the Roamin' Roman Ruin — December 4, 1991 49. The Hot Potato — December 5, 1991 50. The Case of the Pilfered Palace — December 6, 1991 51. The Case of the Purloined Pole — December 9, 1991 52. The Case of the Missing Mountain — December 10, 1991 53. The Case of the Creep in Concorde — December 11, 1991 54. The Disappearing Declaration — December 12, 1991 55. The Return of Dracula's Castle — December 13, 1991 56. Who Stole the Bowl? — December 16, 1991 57. The Case of the Pinched Paws — December 17, 1991 58. The Purloined Pooch — December 18, 1991 59. End of the Trail — December 19, 1991 60. The White Gator Caper — December 20, 1991 61. The Spot Lifter — December 23, 1991 62. The Disoriented Express — December 24, 1991 63. Island Copping — December 25, 1991 64. The Case of the Gloomed Geyser — December 26, 1991 65. The Costume Caper — December 27, 1991 Season 2 (1992) 66. Disturbing the Heavenly Peace — September 8, 1992 67. The Immigration Station Perpetration — September 28, 1992 68. The Blarney Burglary — September 29, 1992 69. What's What with Watts? — September 30, 1992 70. A Carmen for Carmen — October 1, 1992 71. No Brainer — October 2, 1992 72. The Autobahn Con — October 5, 1992 73. Trouble on Tanganyika — October 7, 1992 74. Bad Day on Broadway — October 8, 1992 75. The Boil Weevil Retrieval — October 9, 1992 76. Greasy Getaway — October 13, 1992 77. Tango Mysterioso — October 14, 1992 78. The Statue Steal — October 15, 1992 79. The Amazing Boomerang Effect — October 16, 1992 80. School's Out — October 19, 1992 81. Rockin' Rio Ripoff — October 20, 1992 82. Where'd the Alamo Go? — October 21, 1992 83. The Case of the Little Boy Lost — October 22, 1992 84. Superscam — October 23, 1992 85. Chumps D'Elysees — October 26, 1992 86. Baaaaaaaad news in New Zealand — October 27, 1992 87. Boosting the Belt — October 28, 1992 88. The Ta-ta Kenyatta Cantata — October 29, 1992 89. WSK Gone — October 30, 1992 90. The Brazen Bean Bamboozlement — November 2, 1992 91. Wondering Where the Water Went — November 3, 1992 Season 3 (1993) Season 4 (1994) Season 5 (1995) Category:Episode Guides Category:Carmen Sandiego